The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot
Cast * Winnie the Pooh - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) * Piglet - Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Tigger - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Owl - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) * Rabbit - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) * Eeyore - Dilbert * Gopher - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Kanga - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Roo - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Christopher Robin - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Scenes * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Botley the Robot) * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 2 - Botley's Stoutness Exercises * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 4 - Botley Visits Daffy Duck * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 6 - Lunch as Cobra Bubbles's/Botley Gets Stuck * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 7 - Botley and Flynn Rider Meet Quasimodo * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 9 - Quasimodo Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE ROBOT" * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 10 - Botley Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 12 - Botley Visits Kenny * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 13 - Tea Time with Flynn Rider * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 14 - Botley Meets S.D. Kluger (Part 1) * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 15 - Botley Meets S.D. Kluger (Part 2) * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 19 - The Hero Party/Kenny Gives His House to Flynn Rider * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 21 - Cobra Bubbles's Meeting * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce S.D. Kluger Is Put Into Action * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 23 - Cobra Bubbles Lost in the Mist * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 24 - Mailmen Don't Like Ice-Skating * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 25 - S.D. Kluger Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 26 - S.D. Kluger Is Saved/No More Bouncing? * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 27 - We Say Goodbye * The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * JumpStart Typing * South Park * South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * Tangled * Tangled: Forever After * Tangled: Before Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Lilo & Stitch * Stitch! The Movie * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Leroy & Stitch * Dilbert * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action Gallery Botley the Robot as Winnie the Pooh Kenny McCormick as Piglet S.D. Kluger as Tigger Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Owl Cobra Bubbles as Rabbit Dilbert as Eeyore Quasimodo as Gopher Linda Flynn as Kanga Phineas Flynn as Roo Daffy Duck as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs